


Slytherin And Hufflepuff Friendship Headcanons

by Pastel_bubble12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Headcanon, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff & Slytherin Inter-House Friendships, Multi, Other, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_bubble12/pseuds/Pastel_bubble12
Summary: Here are the headcanons for the best inter-house Friendship#HufflepuffandSlytherinFriendship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Slytherin And Hufflepuff Friendship Headcanons

-The Hufflepuff would kill for their Slytherin and vica versus

-going to Carnivals, winning stuffed animals for each other 

-When Hufflepuff is in the hospital, Slytherin sneaks away from class to be with them because they cannot go a whole day without them before going insane

-Plus one at every party or social event 

-they made each friendship bracelets, someone said it looked stupid and he ended up hexed by the Slytherin.

-nature walk with each other, talk about life

-Slytherin are extremely hateful towards themselves but if they do it in front of their Hufflepuff buddy, they will drag them down to the Hufflepuff common room and make them feel better with ice cream, Netflix and warm blankets

-Parent Friends in the friend group 

-they are rare but are like BFF Goals 

-their lives pretty much rotate around the other person

-if a tear so much as escapes a Hufflepuff’s eye, there will be death to anyone involved 

-Dad Jokes supreme 

-Slytherins are going to every social event because their Hufflepuff buddy is going and they make it more enjoyable 

-the Slytherin is a complete softie when they’re around their Hufflepuff and the Hufflepuffs become angry hedgehogs when someone hurts their Slytherin 

-imagine when they get back from the summer holidays because it’s the only holidays they can’t spend together at hogwarts. Imagine the Slytherin immediately break from their parents and absolutely forget that their younger sibling is starting Hogwart because it’s been three long months without their Hufflepuff and they need to see them.

-they talk about everything and nothing at the same time 

-The Hufflepuff has a sixth sense that something is wrong with the Slytherin. Like the Hufflepuff is talking to someone before stopping talking and run to the Slytherin Common room because their Slytherin is upset

-they hangout 24/7 

-those friendships that last forever 


End file.
